Kopi
by seizenber
Summary: Setelah pertandingan Winter Cup antara Seirin vs Touou, Akashi bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Dan secangkir kopi yang dipesannya di kafe dekat Tokyo Gymnasium membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu—atau seseorang?/ Sekuel dari "Retak".


_Re-edit_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan gue nggak ngambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini loh ya._

**_Warning:_**_Sekuel dari "**Retak**", seperti biasa gue nggak bisa menjamin fic ini akan bersih dari typo dan penjaminan IC pun juga nggak._

_Omong-omong, makasih ya buat review, favo, dan follownya. :))_

* * *

**_Kopi_**

_Presented by _**_sei_**

* * *

Ini sudah nyaris setahun sejak terakhir kali ia melihat teman setimnya di Teiko. Ia duduk di kursi penonton bersama anggota tim Rakuzan. Suara teriakan para penonton dapat terdengar jelas saat _ace_ dari tim Seirin, Kagami, berhasil mencetak skor untuk menyusul skor tim Touou yang dicetak oleh Aomine. Pertandingan yang hebat, untuk pertama kalinya ia dapat melihat dua _ace_ itu bertanding dalam _zone_ yang sama. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri kalau baik Kagami atau Aomine jauh lebih kuat dari pertandingan mereka di Interhigh.

Dan kemudian ia melihatnya. Dia duduk di sana dengan sang pelatih Touou di sampingnya. Gadis itu seperti tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan Harasawa, dan Akashi sangat yakin Momoi tengah membagi informasinya kepada sang pelatih mengenai Seirin bila dilihat dari tatapan mata gadis itu. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dilupakan Akashi. Terkadang Akashi bingung mengapa ia masih mengingat hal sepele semacam itu.

Akashi mendengus diam-diam dan menggeleng pelan kepalanya, mencoba melupakan hal terakhir yang muncul di kepalanya. Ia telah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri kalau dirinya tidak akan mengingat-ingat tentang mantan manajernya di Teiko lagi. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hilang darinya. Barangkali kewarasannya.

Akhirnya pertandingan selesai. Dan hasilnya benar-benar berkesan untuk Akashi. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia tidak pernah melihat _ace_ Generasi Keajaiban dikalahkan oleh 'keajaiban' yang tidak akan pernah menjadi keajaiban. Akashi juga tahu bahwa kekalahan ini adalah yang pertama untuk Aomine. Benar-benar pertandingan yang menyedihkan untuk pemuda itu.

"Akashi, kenapa kau masih di sini? Kita harus segera ke stasiun untuk kembali ke Kyoto—"

"Kalian pergi saja duluan," sela Akashi, "Beritahu pelatih kalau aku akan kembali ke Kyoto lusa. Ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu di sini."

"Baiklah, bila begitu, kami pulang duluan."

Setelah mereka meninggalkannya sendirian, Akashi masih menatapi pemandangan di _gym_ dimana Seirin masih menikmati kemenangan mereka. Sementara itu ia juga sadar kalau tim Touou telah pergi entah kemana, mungkin ke ruang loker mereka. Sebagai tim yang kuat, apalagi dengan Aomine sebagai pemain utama, ia pikir ia bisa mengerti kalau pertandingan ini begitu menyebalkan untuk mereka. Khususnya untuk Aomine.

Ia berdiri dan kemudian berjalan keluar untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan tepat ketika ia keluar dari sana, ia melihat gadis itu lagi. Gadis itu terlihat … ya, dia terlihat baik-baik saja untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja dikalahkan oleh tim seumur jagung semacam Seirin. Ia yakin ia baru saja melihat gadis itu tersenyum lebar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

_Senyuman itu_. Senyuman yang dulu sering ia lihat berkali-kali sampai ia yang membuat senyuman itu lenyap dari bibirnya.

Gadis itu berhenti saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya sekarang. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut karena sejak awal gadis itu sudah memperkirakan kedatangannya untuk menonton pertandingan ini. Apalagi ini adalah pertandingan Aomine melawan Kagami. Mereka masih saling menatap tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibir mereka berdua.

Momoi berdeham kecil. "Hai, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu sejak hari kelulusan."

"Ya," adalah satu-satunya kata yang bisa ia ucapkan sekarang. Ia sendiri tidak tahu balasan apa yang cukup baik untuk gadis itu.

"Jadi…, kau melihat pertandingannya?" Akashi mengangguk, "Sendirian? Kupikir kaudatang ke sini bersama teman setimmu dari Rakuzan."

"Mereka sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu," jawabnya sementara gadis itu mengangguk. Kemudian hening kembali mengisi atmosfer di antara mereka. Ugh, bagaimana bisa keadaan ini membuat mereka saling canggung satu sama lain? Seharusnya mereka sudah biasa saja bicara berduaan seperti ini. Mereka sudah sering melakukannya di Teiko sebagai kapten dan manajer.

"Dimana Daiki?" akhirnya ia menemukan topik lain.

"Dia … kautahu, ia butuh waktu sendirian setelah akhir pertandingan ini. Ini memang sulit untuk diterima olehnya, tapi bila kupikir lagi ini memang yang terbaik untuknya agar dia tidak nekat bolos latihan lagi."

"Oh."

_Jadi itu alasannya tersenyum seperti itu._

"Um, kenapa kau masih di sini sementara yang lain sudah kembali ke Kyoto?" tanya Momoi.

"Aku harus menemui ayahku malam ini," jawab Akashi, "Omong-omong, aku ingin meminum sesuatu di kafe dekat sini."

"Oh, oke. Bila begitu, sampai ketemu lagi—"

"Tidak, yang kumaksud adalah…," ia menjeda saat kedua matanya menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, "Apa kau keberatan untuk pergi ke kafe denganku sebentar saja?"

Ia terkesiap. "Maaf?"

"Aku ingin kauikut denganku ke kafe sekarang. Kautahu, kita bisa makan atau minum sesuatu di sana."

"Oh, baiklah," gadis itu mengangguk perlahan, "Oke. Aku akan beritahu Dai-_chan_ sebentar untuk pergi dengan kita—"

"Bukan," Akashi menyela ucapannya, "Maksudku, hanya kita berdua saja. Tanpa siapapun."

Momoi tertegun mendengar jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi panjang kafe di dekat sebuah jendela besar. Seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka; kopi hitam dan _cherry_ _sundae_. Pemuda itu menatap wajah Momoi yang justru menyibukkan diri dengan pesanannya seolah mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan Akashi. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia mematung untuk menatap gadis itu sementara otaknya menyuruhnya untuk memandang pemandangan di luar sana.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyesap kopinya daripada menatap gadis itu dengan cara demikian lagi. Sejujurnya, ia sangat jarang mengonsumsi minuman semacam kopi hitam karena mengandung banyak kafein dan bisa merusak kesehatannya. Tapi entah kenapa ia membutuhkannya sekarang, tak jelas tujuan untuk meminumnya. Ia jauh lebih suka minum teh hijau daripada kopi seperti ini.

Meskipun ia menyesap kopi itu, matanya tetap tak berhenti menatap rupa gadis itu. Menatapnya seperti meminum kopi yang dipenuhi kafein. Membuatnya tak bisa tidur sejak hari terakhir ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya dan pergi ke Kyoto dengan pikiran semuanya akan baik-baik saja meski mereka berpisah, nyatanya ia salah besar.

Gadis itu mempengaruhi kesehatannya. Ia kehilangan nafsu makannya dan keinginannya untuk latihan tak sebanyak saat ia masih berada di Teiko. Meskipun nilai akademiknya semakin membaik setiap harinya, dia harus mengakui setidaknya pada dirinya sendiri kalau gadis itu selalu ada untuknya, di pikirannya.

Dan ia membuatnya kecanduan akan dirinya. Pikiran bahwa dirinya dapat hidup dengan tenang tanpa gadis itu ternyata kesalahan fatal. Mungkin ia terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi ia seorang Akashi. Ia bisa mengenakan topengnya dan berpura-pura seolah hidup memang harus seperti ini sehingga tak ada pengaruh apapun dalam hidupnya.

Tetapi Akashi tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentangnya seperti: "Apakah ia baik-baik saja sejak memasuki SMA? Apakah ia menjadi manajer tim basket Touou sekarang? Apakah ia punya banyak teman di sana? Atau yang paling buruk, apakah ia berkencan dengan Daiki sejak putus darinya?"

Terdengar sangat cengeng dan di luar karakter aslinya, tapi hei! Dia tetaplah seorang manusia dan ia mempunyai hak penuh untuk peduli kepada siapapun meskipun tidak menunjukkannya secara langsung.

"… Akashi-_kun_? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara gadis itu membuyarkan lamunannya. "Uh, aku minta maaf. Apa kaubilang sesuatu?"

"Ya," dia menjeda, "Aku bilang ini hampir sore. Aku harus pulang ke rumah sekarang."

"Oh," Akashi melirik pemandangan di luar dan memang matahari nyaris terbenam, "Bila begitu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," kata Momoi seraya berdiri, "Aku masih bisa pulang sendiri. Selain itu, kau tadi bilang kalau kau ingin menemui ayahmu."

"Bisakah kau tetap di sini lima menit saja?" dia bertanya sebelum mengumpat dalam hati saat menyadari makna pertanyaannya. Sekarang dia terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang nyaris ditinggal oleh kekasihnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Akashi-_kun_. Tapi aku tidak bisa," jawabnya.

"Bila memang begitu," dia ragu-ragu menanyakan yang satu ini tetapi ia harus mengatakannya sebelum terlambat, "Bisakah kita bertemu lagi besok? Aku akan berada di Tokyo untuk tiga hari. Kita bisa menonton film atau apapun, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku atas tindakanku di hari kelulusan waktu itu."

Kalimatnya membuatnya tertegun lagi. Gadis itu berdeham pelan seraya jarinya menggaruk belakang telinganya. Dan Akashi tahu kalau Momoi agak ragu untuk menerima tawarannya. Yeah, barangkali gadis itu memang sudah menutup hatinya untuk Akashi—tunggu, apa maksudnya?

"Um, aku tidak tahu," jawabannya membuat Akashi uring-uringan dalam hati, "Aku sudah janji dengan Dai-_chan_ untuk pergi membeli sepatu baru untuknya besok pagi."

"Oh, aku mengerti," gumamnya seraya menghabiskan isi kopinya lagi.

"Tetapi aku tidak ada jadwal apapun di siang hari. Apa kau bisa menemuiku di sini lagi besok?"

Akashi bisa merasakan sudut bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum. "Baiklah."

Momoi tersenyum. "Oke, sampai jumpa besok."

"Sampai jumpa besok siang."

Barangkali memang tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba lagi.


End file.
